


Everything We Keep Hidden In Our Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, At the end of the day, sleep is the best medicine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



Sam’s hand is steady on the hilt of the bloody blade, even as sinks into the gentle arms that build a safe haven for him to hide in. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, his ribcage seems to shake violently. He trembles all over with pent up adrenaline pumping in his veins. Momentary, darkness comes to swallow him down into the pit of damnation, however, he shakes the weariness away. 

A gentle hand slips under his shirt and soft fingertips lightly brush his heated skin to soothe him. Sam shivers, huffing a big breath and letting it out slowly. A tough hunt pushes him closer to exhaustion. Lack of sleep and hunger has left Sam wearily, the heaviness in his bones pushing out a groan, soft and breathy, his heart flutters restlessly as his cheeks warm rosy red. 

A twig in the forest snaps nearby; his fingers twitch feebly. They are hunkered down in a spot in the forest while Bobby and Rufus clear out the Vampire nest nearby. Sam is nursing a badly sprained ankle, and Dean refuses to leave him alone and vulnerable; therefore, they have to wait here until it the elder hunters finish the hunt. 

Sam curls up against Dean, sinking into the arms that stayed clutching him. He sighs, let out breathy groans every once and a while. His muscles ache, his ankle throb painfully. He swallows thickly, yet even in the land of monsters, he smiles because Dean makes him feel safe, like everything will be alright. He snuggles in closer, rubbing his face in Dean’s chest and breathing in his scent, an aroma of leather and earthy dirt and something akin to whiskey soothes him. 

“Rest, Sammy.” Dean coos, his fingers gentle as they stroke through Sam’s hair. “Just lay your weary head to rest, you're safe, baby boy.” That deep rumble from Dean’s chest has Sam’s eyelids drooping, his body melting like he is a baby being swaddled in a warm, soft fluffy blankets. He breathes in, exhales slowly, before letting the dream world take him away. 

He doesn’t fear the monsters in the night; he knows he is safe in Dean’s arms. 

When Sam comes too they are no longer in the forest, but back at the bunker. Bobby and Rufus ganked the monsters and helped Sam back to the car where Dean took it from there. 

Of course, Dean can’t do much for the cold Sam now suffers with; being in wet, dirty clothes for hours in the chilly air has left him sick. 

But Dean, like so many times before, knows how to look after his brother. His attention is focused solely on Sam, fluffing his pillows and cuddling with him after bringing him a nice cup of tea with honey and lemon, along with a grilled cheese sandwich, sliced into cubes with the crust cut off. 

When he runs a hand softly down Sam’s back, giving him a massage, he can practically feel the way Sam is worn out and tense, even the slightest movement of his aching body making him wince. Sam sneezes a few times, groans, feeling Dean’s hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing the tense muscles. 

Dean fusses over his brother, ensuring that Sam gets a yummy meal and gets plenty of rest to soothe his illness. He has wrapped Sam’s ankle and propped it up with a fluffy pillow, and soothing it with an ice pack. 

Sam yawns, eyes drooping sleepily as Dean leans down to kiss his forehead. Head bowed, the tender touch makes Sam feel a little better, as if the act of devotion has chased away the illness. He is not too hungry right now, but some cuddling is greatly appreciated. 

Dean slips under the covers and tugs Sam to his chest, kissing his cheek. Sam hums happily and snuggles close, laying his head on Dean's chest with his nose tucked under Dean’s jaw as his brother thread his fingers through his hair, brushing softly. 

They say laughter is the best medicine, but an afternoon of cuddling doesn’t hurt either. Sam easily slips off to sleep, snuggled up next to his big brother. Dean smiles as he hears the soft snores coming from his brother, his hand was brushing against the soft skin of Sam’s back, the gentle pressure reminding Sam that even in his sleep, he was safe. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740866.html?thread=97976066#t97976066)


End file.
